risenlorefandomcom-20200213-history
Garrick Greylock
Garrick1.png Overview *Ethnic Origin: Human *Date of Birth: 14th Ostermonth ??? BC (aged 19 when he joined the party) *Place of Birth: Ravenbluff, The Risenlands *Son of: Helga Redwing and Erik Greylock (both deceased) *Other family: Freyja Greylock (older sister) *Occupation: Pit Fighter *Religion: Elder/Sidhe Garrick Greylock is the only son of Helga Redwing and Erik Greylock. Both his parents died when he was very young and Garrick was raised by his father's friends and the fighting clan to which he belonged. The only possession Garrick has to remind him of his parents is a small gold signet ring, which belonged to his father. Garrick wears this around his neck on a small silver chain. As with the culture of Clan Ehre, his father's remaining possessions went to his older sister, Freyja (the ring having been gifted to him by her). Appearance *Height: 5'11" *Weight: 175 lb *Hair Colour: Black *Facial Hair: Short black beard (full) Garrick wears a green tunic, brown leather boots, a brown leather belt and a dark green cloak, fastened around his neck with a simple iron clasp. Around his neck is a thin silver chain, on which hangs a gold signet ring and a small glass vial. Garrick carries a plain wooden quarterstaff, which he uses for fishing, walking and other non-violent activities. Growing up in a pit-fighting clan, Garrick has seen more than his fair share of fights and bears the scars to prove it. Weapons and magic were banned during tournaments and all official fights, but clan life was rough and brawls were not uncommon. Although relatively light-framed, Garrick carries himself with confidence. This often makes him appear larger than he is. Moral Compass Garrick was born into a pit-fighting clan in Ravenbluff and spent most of his life under the strict rule of the fight masters and clan elders. He has been instilled with values from the clan, which can loosely be described as a goodness of strength: The strong and able have a right to survive and prosper, but are also considered to be of benefit to the clan, and are therefore good. The weak or damaged are lesser beings, but are also considered a burden on the clan and are therefore bad. However, Garrick's own introspection has given him a strong sense of justice based on values that are more common in Risenland society - i.e. the weak rely on the strong for aid and it is therefore the duty of the strong to aid the weak, who cannot help themselves. The outcome of this mix of values is that Garrick feels the weak are more likely to be good (because they can at best hope to fulfil what is expected of them), whereas the strong can be good, if they protect the weak, or bad, if they do not. Coming of Age Garrick was a good fighter and well-respected among his age-group as being one of the best. From early on his his career as a fighter, he would observe rituals before and after each fight, and these eventually grew to other aspects of Garrick's life. Rather than sleep, he might spend several hours sitting quietly outside, under the stars. For Garrick, this was never a religious thing, although his clan did follow the religion of the Fae and his lessons included education of other religions and history. As Garrick delved deeper into his own self, through these periods of contemplation, he unlocked a hidden power within himself. The meditation gave him an edge in his fights that began to scare the other fighters. He was too quick, too precise; Garrick would beat men far more experienced than him, seemingly with ease. The clan began to suspect magic (which is banned, subject to brutal punishments) and hired a mage, Alrok Syvarin to investigate. Despite a number of invasive magical procedures, Alrok had to concede that Garrick was not using magic during his fights. His results troubled the clan masters. Garrick was too young and naïve to be considered as a master fighter or tutor. In the end, after much deliberation, they decided to send him from the clan on a pilgrimage; not to return until he had proven himself worthy of being a master fighter. This was an assignment rarely issued among the clan - most masters grew into their role through age-given wisdom and when they showed aptitude for teaching others. Garrick's Pilgrimage The clan elders discussed Garrick's mission for months before they made their final decision. They decided they needed a physical sign of Garrick's maturity and eventually settled on something they were all happy with. As such, they issued Garrick with a small glass vial. The vial was empty. Garrick hung it around his neck, on the same silver chain on which he hung his father's signet ring. Garrick's mission was to hunt and destroy a basilisk. This was deemed to be a powerful-enough creature that it would take Garrick a considerable amount of time to prepare (both physically and mentally) for the challenge of such a battle. After defeating the basilisk, Garrick must retrieve some of the creature's blood and return it in the vial. The elders of the clan discussed this trial with Garrick, who agreed to take on the task they had set. Party's Current Thoughts "Garrick the Bold, Garrick the Brave. He is a great mountain of a man, unafraid to throw himself into the fray in order to protect his companions with his mighty fists. Outside of battle he is calm, thoughtful and friendly. I look up to him for his courage and his wisdom. I would do well to turn to him for council more often." - Morgan "Garrick: You are brave my friend, but foolhardy – I think you enjoy this though. I see us as protectors together and feel you would never put our party in danger, but wonder if without us you would put yourself in danger continuously. Your background in the pits has obviously condemned you to a life of fighting above all. I understand your single-mindedness – although a serene monk, you seem uneasy until in the fight. The battle seems your home and your comfort – as my birds are to me. I respect your honour to your code too; although your reverence of the dead Picts is alien to me. Fight well and for us, I won’t leave you in battle. - Aart "I don’t really know much about him yet, he doesn’t really treat me badly but I can feel he doesn’t trust me at all. I would like to get to know him better; I want him to be able to trust me because I think he’s really admirable. I don’t think he really thinks ahead at times and he ends up running into things without thinking properly, usually ending up in unintended fights where he ends up hurt." - Ryce Category:Player Character Category:Monk Category:Pit Fighter Category:The Risenlands Category:Ravenbluff Category:Human Category:G Category:Hero